Do Tell, Dearest Lupin
by mokubahv
Summary: Lily knows what Remus is hiding. Remus has no idea what Lily is talking about...or does he? : One-shot : Remus POV : RL/SB implied


**Do Tell, Dearest Lupin  
><strong>_Surprisingly, I do not own Harry Potter._

xxXxxXxxXxx

It was a beautiful spring day where the air had that lazy, relaxed feel to it. The sun shone brightly in the sky as it beckoned you to come out and play.

Out on the Hogwarts grounds, the sounds of laughter, gleeful screams, chatter, and chirping of birds could be heard for miles around. Almost every student was taking advantage of this perfect Saturday afternoon.

It came as a surprise to none, however, that the fourteen-year-old Remus Lupin chose, instead, to be cooped up in the school's library.

_Year 672: War between 'Black Toe' Goblin Tribe and 'Codswallop' Goblin Tribe: Led by Captain Tort the Snout and Chief Bogwater: Lasted 3 weeks: 'Black Toe' Goblin Tribe won; Year 673: War between 'Red Soot' Goblin Tribe and 'Yellow Sand' Goblin Tribe: Led by Colonel Palloptinai and Captain Shi: Lasted 17 months: Ended in a complete massacre._

A frustrated groan escaped Remus' lips as he rested his head into his hands, rubbing at his temples. _'Goblin Wars has to be the most pointless and grueling subject to learn.'_

He looked back at his notes that had been written carefully in the neatest of handwritings. There were four completely filled scrolls and one scroll that was just about finished. It was ridiculous how many wars there were and somehow Professor Binns expected the students to memorize all of them. How did knowing about Goblin Wars benefit anyone's life? Remus seriously doubted that the goblins knew anything about all the wars that went on between them.

"Hey Remus," a friendly voice broke through his annoyance.

He looked up over his mountain of books to see one Lily Evans sauntering over to him. Remus smiled at her welcomingly. An excuse to stop studying was just what he needed. "Good afternoon, Lily. Please, have a seat."

She laughed lightly at the invitation. "Why do you always have to act so medieval?" Lily pulled out a chair next to him and sat down. Upon seeing the confused look on his face, she continued. "No one says, 'please, have a seat,' anymore."

Remus shrugged. "It's such a shame. That is a truly fun phrase to say."

Lily giggled again. "So, I actually came to this secluded section of the library for a reason."

He rose an eyebrow in interest. "Oh?"

"I know something, Mr. Lupin."

There was a long pause and, when Lily didn't show any signs of continuing, Remus decided it best to satisfy her with a response. "And what is it that you know, Miss Evans?"

Before continuing, she looked around the library intently as if ensuring no one was eavesdropping. He watched with mild amusement, wondering what could possibly be so scandalous that no one was allowed to hear. This was **Lily** after all, and everyone knew Lily did not gossip or do anything for that matter that could be considered 'frowned upon.'

She looked at him with suddenly very sharp eyes. "I know," she said in barely more than a whisper.

Remus laughed. "Know what?"

"No. You didn't listen."

He rose an eyebrow.

"I **know**."

Out of reflex, Remus' gaze quickly hardened before he forced himself to relax again. There was only one ting he could think of that she meant but he knew that couldn't be the case. There had to be something else Lily was talking about. He had been so careful with hiding it.

"I know you've been careful to not let anyone find out-"

Remus froze mid-thought.

"-and I really didn't mean to pry into your life but I just sort of noticed. I mean, if you pay attention to the way you act sometimes it's kind of obvious."

He could feel the blood slowly draining from his face and he was sure he was beginning to look more and more like a ghost.

"You're so jumpy sometimes and then there's those days when you won't eat a scrap but other times you gorge excessively."

Remus looked Lily square in the eyes. He had to know what she was thinking. Was she going to out him? Hex him? Run away screaming? Order he be executed?

"And then you make those monthly visits to your 'sick mother' which you always come back from looking sick yourself."

"Lily," he said the best he could without letting his voice crack too much.

She shook her head. "Remus, it's okay." She laid a hand gently on his. "I'm alright with it."

He gasped. That was definitely not the response he was expecting. "You are?"

"Of course! You're my friend! I'll accept you no matter what." Lily offered him a kind smile.

Remus let out a huge breath he didn't even know he was holding. "Lily, I-thank you." He supposed he should have expected no less from her. She was the most kind-hearted girl he knew after all. If anyone would be accepting of him, she would be the first in line.

"I'm sorry I pried. I just couldn't help noticing."

"Please do not tell anyone," he pleaded gently.

"Of course I won't tell," Lily exclaimed as if the thought was scandalous.

Remus flushed in response. It's true that he should know Lily well enough to know she would never rat him out for being a werewolf.

"I mean, it's bad enough to be one in the muggle world but, from what I read, it seems it's much more frowned upon in the wizarding world. There's several accounts of people being killed for it." Lily gazed at him with much concern.

Remus nodded solemnly. "Yes, that is true." Then, registering exactly what she said, he stopped. "Wait-**muggles** know about it?"

"Well, yeah," she exclaimed as if it was the most ridiculous question ever. "They aren't completely arrogant, you know!"

"Oh. I just thought they would assume it to be rumors or legends or something."

She shook her head in amusement. "People from magical families think the silliest things. So, does anyone else know about you?"

Remus nodded. "Yes. Only a few though."

"Who?"

"Well, I know that Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall know for sure. Madame Pomphrey as well, of course." Remus noticed confusion clearly etched on Lily's face but he just pushed it aside. "Then James, Sirius and Peter also know about me. I do not know if the other teachers know but-"

"Wait a minute." Lily was looking intently at him with a mix of confusion and absurdity. "**Black** knows?"

He furrowed his brows in confusion. "Well of course he knows. He's my friend."

"**Black** knows you fancy him?"

Remus froze, eyes wide. "What?"

"You just said that Black knows you fancy him."

"When did I say that?" He was completely baffled. He had no idea how a discovery of his lycanthropy suddenly turned into him being a poofer crushing on his best friend.

"Just now. I asked you who knew about you and you said that Black knows."

"Wait-so you think I am a poof?"

Lily gazed at him with an expression that screamed bafflement. "Well, yeah. You're always watching him, blushing when he lays his hand on your shoulder, running off when he flirts with a girl across the room. Every time he has a girl that he decides is suddenly his 'next real girlfriend,' you won't touch any of your food and will just poke at your plate. If he gets sick or wounded during a Quidditch match, you get so wrapped up in concern, you'll eat all the chocolate you can get your hands on and will growl at anyone that tries to take the last pudding. If Potter or Pettigrew invite you to join them in a game you generally decline but if Black asks, you'll drop whatever you're doing and run over. Your face lights up whenever he smiles at you and you'll practically do anything he asks you to do. I mean, you're obviously smitten with Black."

Remus flushed violently.

"And I know that when you go off to 'visit your mother' you're really just trying to get away from Black because those are always the nights he has one of his 'lady friends' in your guys' dorm doing Merlin knows what with her."

He was beginning to wonder if one could die from having blood remain in one's face for an extended period of time.

"I am surprised though that Black is so accepting of it. I'd imagine he would harass you for fancying him or maybe even try to take advantage of you. Though he does seem like he would be completely opposed to the idea of shagging a guy with how much he enjoys female company-"

Remus shook his head. "I do not fancy him, Lily."

She rose a delicate eyebrow. "Of course you do!"

"No Lily. I do not. I am **not** a poof!"

She frowned. "Then why were you agreeing with me about there being such a scandalous secret? What were you afraid of me telling everyone about?"

He blanched again. It was then that Remus realized his denial may not have been the best idea. "I-uh-"

"Well? Come on, Remus. Spill it."

The only response he could muster was a loud gulp.

"Lupin?"

She was using that tone. The tone that a mother would use when her child was misbehaving. The tone that Remus was sure some child down the road would dread to hear.

"I said spill it."

Remus flushed again. He realized what he had to do. "Fine." Remus made sure to avoid her eyes when he spoke. "You are right. I fancy Sirius."

Lily beamed. "Ha! I knew it!"

He spared a glance at her. He hated lying to Lily. She was his first friend after all.

"So, how are you planning on wooing him?"

Not wanting to sit through more of her interrogations, Remus quickly stood up and threw his scrolls in his bag. "I should get going. See you later, Lily."

"This isn't over, Remus-dear!"

It wasn't long before Remus found himself on his bed in the dormitory, staring pointedly up at his canopy.

_'I do **not** fancy Sirius. That is preposterous. How could she even think such a thing?'_

"Hey there, Rem. We missed you at the lake."

Remus looked over to see James walking in, Sirius and Peter trailing behind. They were all completely soaked, which was to be expected on such a beautiful day.

"You really should come with us some time," Sirius added, pulling off his drenched shirt and plopping it unceremoniously on the floor in one soppy mess.

"Yeah, the squid can be very - friendly." James waggled his eyebrows in a mock-seductive manner, causing Remus' dorm-mates to burst out laughing and Remus himself to roll his eyes.

"Does Evans know you feel that way about Squidy?" Sirius came over and gracefully sat down on Remus' bed.

Remus scrunched his nose in disgust, noticing Sirius' water-logged pants seeping wetness into Remus' comforter. "Sirius! Get off!"

Sirius tuned around to look at Remus with a devilish grin planted on his face. "Get off? Don't you like it when I'm on your bed? **Everyone** likes it when I'm on their bed!"

Remus groaned. He hated how sure of himself Sirius was.

"Well here. Let me enlighten you on how nice it is, my pompous friend."

Before he knew what was happening, Sirius plopped on top of Remus and wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller boy, ensuring that every part of Remus was sopping before he finally rolled off and settled down next to him.

"Sirius," Remus shrieked in a very un-manly manner. "Get off!"

"Ah!" Sirius managed a shout before he found himself plopped on the floor, having been shoved violently off the bed by Remus.

Remus huffed and got off his bed, prying his trunk open with much vigor. He pulled out a set of clean clothes and stormed to the bathroom, shooting a dark glare at his 'friends' who were currently laughing at him.

Everyone knew Remus hated getting wet when he had clothes on. Clothes were meant to keep you dry, not make you wet. And to top it off, it made the clothes incredibly difficult to get off when they stuck to your skin. It just wasn't right.

Remus turned on the shower spigot and he began fumbling with his now damp clothes.

He climbed into the warm shower, intent on cleaning off the filth of the Great Lake he was sure was trying to permanently imbed itself into his skin. As Remus began lathering his skin with the cherry-almond scented soap his mother bought him for Christmas, he found his mind wandering back onto Lily's suspicions.

_'I do not fancy Sirius. He is a bloke and I definitely do **not** fancy blokes.'_

_'Then why did you watch him when he pulled off his shirt? Why did your eyes linger on those well-toned muscles gracing Sirius' back?'_

Remus flushed, cursing those evil all-knowing thoughts that suddenly arose in his mind.

"You do not know what you are talking about," he mumbled to himself.

_'Why did you flush when Sirius landed gracefully on your bed? Why did your insides squirm with glee when he struck you with that charming grin you love so much?'_

"Shut it."

_'And what about when he laid on top of you? You know you enjoyed that. You longed for his tantalizing body to stay on you for just a moment longer.'_

"No I did not!" Remus was so wrapped up in arguing with himself that he didn't notice his voice rising.

_'When you pushed him away, you let your fingers dance on his silken skin longer than you would have if it were anyone else.'_

"Stop, stop, stop!" There was a click reminiscent of a door closing.

_'You like it. The way those perfect hip bones jut out above his trousers. That trail of delicate hair that just beckons you to look lower. You want him, Remus. Admit it.'_

"No, I do not!"

_'Oh, but you do. See? You are getting excited just thinking about it.'_

Remus looked down horror-struck to see that those intrusive thoughts were indeed correct. He felt the blood quickly rushing to his face.

"Y-you are wrong." Remus bit his lip hard. He refused to accept the fact that he was smitten over his very male friend. "I do not fancy Sirius."

He was relieved to notice that those evil thoughts didn't retort and he returned to his shower, trying to ignore what was currently taking place near his lower abdomen.

"Rem?"

Remus jumped and quickly turned his face to the shower curtain.

"You don' alright?" He recognized the voice as Sirius' and Remus blanched. "You're talking to yourself."

Remus barely managed to stutter a response. "Y-yeah. I a-am fine."

"You're beginning to sound like me, mate." Remus could hear a chuckle in his friend's voice. "Sure we aren't related? You clearly have some 'Black insanity' in you."

Remus heard the door close and let out a sigh of relief. He really hoped Sirius didn't hear the last bit, though he knew that was just wishful thinking.

xxXxxXxxXxx

**A/N: **So, this was just a little one-shot I had to write. I really liked the idea but it just didn't fit in with my other story and, after about two years of contemplating, I decided, "Hey, why not make a one-shot out of it?" So there you go. :) Ta-daaa!  
>Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review. They are my hearts and sparkles and keep me wanting to write.<p> 


End file.
